We Had It All Dearest Papa
by Ren Dori
Summary: Draco looses Lucius and is determined to bring him back. With Harrys help he learns to cope.
1. Our Farewell

Our Farewell

It all happened so soon. I almost didn't believe it did happen. One minute he was this strong tall commanding man that I looked up to, the next he was bedridden. Forced to use a ventilator.

As I sit her by now by his side I can see it all happening in slow motion before my eyes. I see what I could have done to stop it.

_We sat at the dinner table with Severus eating Sunday roast. I smile as I look to father making a joke._

_Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and a crash as a red flame came crashing through the window. It whizzed around and hit father in the chest sending him flying to the floor. _

_I try to help him but there is an invisible wall stopping me. _

"_Father!" I cry out as I watch you struggle for breath and shake violently. _

_Severus comes up behind me and holds me back as he contacts St Mungoes._

"_Draco we can't help him, he needs to see doctors" he whispers to me as I try to get free. _

_I shake and turn to cry into his chest._

At that very moment, the moment I saw my father helpless on the floor my world fell apart.

I sit holding his hand as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful it's almost eerie.

I lean over and kiss his forehead, which to my delight makes him smile in his sleep.

The doctor then comes in.

"You must be his son Draco?" he asked.

I nod not taking my eyes from father.

"Well we have some good news and bad news" he said.

"The good news is that he is not in any pain and whatever hurt him has been removed, however, because of the severity of the curse I'm afraid that he will not survive this, im very sorry" he said.

My eyes close, my throat tightens, I can't breath!

A world without papa? No! That can't be true!

My grip tightens on his hand as tears start to fall. Then great raking sobs come from me as I drape my shaking form over him.

"Dragon……please do not be sad" papa croaked.

"But papa!" I cried clutching his hand tight and crying into his chest.

"Dragon it will be ok, you are a strong person and you will cope with this. I will always be watching over you, ill never be gone" he soothed rubbing my hair.

I looked up sniffing "relly?" I asked.

"Yes" he said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

I nodded and lay on the bed with him holding him in my arms. I could feel him getting weaker right then. His body drifting from mine.

I sniffed snuggling closer to him and kissed his cheek "I love you Papa, always" I whispered.

"I love you two my son Draco…….." he said softly.

As he said these last words he looked strait into my eyes. I was his last word, I was the one he wanted most at that point and who h loved the most.

Half an hour later I lay here silent as stars, my whole world laying dead next to me. I am Draco Malfoy and I am alone.


	2. Memories

Memories

As I sit here in papa's study, I remember the good times we shared. All the times he would make me laugh. Make me feel safe and loved.

Thee were so many, just me and papa

_I am four years old and I run round the garden to the big open fled only to see a great dazzling horse. Blacker then night, standing tall and commanding. Just like papa._

_Papa stands next to him brushing his mane. He turns and smiles at me. _

_He walks over and picks me up carrying me to the horse._

"_What is his name Draco?" he asks._

"_Midnight?" I ask not sure why he is asking me._

"_Yes that is what he shall be called then" he smiles._

"_Papa?" I ask._

"_This horse is or you my dragon. I will teach you to ride" he says and places me on his bare back giving me the reins._

_I grinned and held them as papa lead me around for a while._

"_We will do more tomorrow" he said lifting me of. _

_I nodded and stroked Midnights nose from papa's arms. _

I then remember the time I had my first ice cream. It was a chocolate corneto, a Muggle one but ohhh so good!

"_Here you go son, enjoy it" papa said to me. _

_I take it eagerly ad lick at it._

_The ice cream already melting down over the cone. The cool sticky cream slides over my fingers, but I do not care. I lap up the chocolate with a big grin on my face._

_Papa laughs at the sight of me, ice cream all over my face, I can feel it but I didn't care._

_He picks up a tissue to clean me up. I sit there letting him giggling as I continue with my ice cream adding to the amount of cleaning he has to do._

These re my fondest and most vivid memories, all of my memories contain papa. But now forever more they will be empty, a hole that will never again be filled. A laugh that I will never hear again, one that never failed to make me crack a smile, even in the foulest of moods.


	3. Somewhere

Somewhere

Sighing I get up and walk to the first bookshelf. I run my hand along the old dusty books.

They are neatly set out, all by category then alphabetically.

I smile when I see a photo album. Pulling it out I sit on the dark red leather sofa and open the book. The pictures are animated of course.

I flip through and see me and father at the beach, the fairground, the park. Seeing these pictures make me want to see him again, bring him back.

Is that even possible? I ask myself.

Throwing the album aside I walk to the bookcase and start to look up healing spells. Maybe I could heal his heart.

I pulled out a book and flipped through.

I find nothing, growling I put it down and pick another out. This time on summoning spells. Maybe I could summon him back from heaven.

I work long into the night, all week but nothing turns up.

Eventually I am forced to go back to Hogwarts, as it is the end of the summer holidays.

Sighing I walk off the train and traipse to a carriage and sit in a corner sulking.

I am unfortunately forced to share with Potter and Weasley. Who chatter non-stop the whole way giving me a headache.

I sigh gratefully as my head hits the pillow and I fall asleep instantly. But my dreams were filled with father, father dying.

I search the library for weeks on end but failing at every turn. I knew I was attracting attention, my grades had fallen and I never paid attention in class, not even in potions.

It was the final straw when I had searched every single book in the library and found nothing. Slamming the book down making everyone jump I storm out the library and to the grounds were I walk to the Quidditch pitch and take my broom and a beaters bat. I let the Bludgers fly and start to hit at them, taking out my anger and frustration on them. This went on for hours. Cursing the gods for taking father from me I hit the Bludgers far into the sky, even shattering one!


	4. The Swan Song

The Swan Song

I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts with just one thought in mind, father.

He was all I had in the world and I had lost him.

I blame myself, I should have saved him. I should have taken the curse for him!

I kicked the wall in anger. I tried everything I could think of and it was no good.

I turn and run, run deep into the corridor, up the stairs and to the highest tower.

Bursting in I begin to sob. I pick up the nearest thing and chuck it across the room.

After an hour I have tired myself out. I slid down the wall under the window tears streaming down my face and shaking.

I stood after about ten minutes and looked out the window.

The sun was setting and the view gorges. Right then the heavens looked so inviting. Father was there and if I could not bring him back, well I'd just join him.

I climbed onto the window ledge and pushed open the widow.

Looking down I gulped its very high. But then I'll be with father very soon

I spread my arms and closed my eyes and let myself fall.

I fell, the wind whipping at my hair. I smile as I vision me and father together again.

But the time never came. I open my eyes to see myself hovering in mid air. Albus Dumbledore had his hand held holding the spell.


	5. The Pearls Of Light

The Pearls Of Light

I lay in the hospital wing eyes closed but I am fully conscious. I am trying to block out the world. I hate albus for saving me.

As I replay last night's events over and over in my mind I want so badly to be with father right now.

"Think Mr Malfoy would your father want this, would he be proud of your actions?" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore through the haze I am caught in.

I look to him but don't say a word.

Albus sighed and pats my hand.

"I know it seems hopeless right now but it will get better" he said softly.

"Can I go now?" I ask.

Albus looks to the nurse and she nods.

Albus nods "but please don't do such a thing again, I may not be there to save you next time" he said with worry clear in his voice.

I just get up and pull my shoes on and do my clock up and walk out.

When I enter the common room I am bombarded with questions but I ignore them and just walk straight up to my prefect's room.

Shoving my shoes off and throwing my clock to the floor I lay silent on my bed, curtains drawn and spelled shut and silenced by a charm,

The next day is just as bad. People stare, point and whisper.

I can't stand it for much longer, besides none of the spells here are working I need to go further afield, I need to use the ministry library. Luckily for me as father was a respected member I have access to all areas.

I gather my things and shove them haphazardly in my case and shrink it and put it in my pocket. Then as quiet as I can I slip out the doors and out Hogwarts gates. Looking back I give a sigh as I leave my home behind.


	6. Gatekeeper

Gatekeeper

I shiver as I walk into the dark corridors of the ministry. They are leering at me, looking down upon me as though I am the devil.

I run fast through the halls to the great library and I only have to look at the person at the entrance gate for them to know whom I am and I am admitted.

As I walk through the many rows of books I feel as though I am being closed in. I feel like I am being watch, followed. Biting my lip I continue further in, into the darkness, the bowls of the great library.

I finally come to the section I need. One that few people know about. It is full of dark magic.

I know it is wrong to use it but I cannot bring father back my means of light magic so I have turned to darker magic. I just hope this works.

I search through the first book with no luck and move onto the next.

This goes on for many hours, I fell asleep for a few hours at one point. Cursing myself I wake and force myself to continue the search.

After two days of searching I finally find one spell that may help bring him back but there is a snag, I would have to sacrifice part of myself for his return and there is no way of knowing if I will survive and even if I do that I will be sane.

But I don't care. I have to give father this second chance, he deserves it.

I write it down and walk out the library and walk to noctern alley were I need to get the stuff to perform the spell. I walk into borngan and burts with reluctance.

"well well well what do we have here, back again mr Malfoy? Were is dear old dad?" the shopkeeper asks.

"shut it, I need to get some stuff for a spell, a sacrificial one of sorts" I say and slam the list upon the counter.

He reads through it "why this is the ingredients for a resurrection spell, who are you attempting to bring back?" he asked a little shocked.

I don't answer just stare at him.

"I can see from that look it is dear old dad, I had heard rumours of his demise, well let me help you then" he said and came round the counter and started to look for the things I needed.

I leaned on the counter waiting. I looked around memories of being here with father in my third year.

"here we are, everything on the list" he said and put it on the counter.

I pay for them and leave hearing him shout "do tell me if the spell works, I would love to settle a disagreement with him" he laughed.

I grimaced as I walked up the street to come out into diagon alley.

I stop at a small café to get a very small amount of food and then walk back home.


	7. The Dance

The Dance

I sit in fathers black leather chair in his study. Memories come flooding back.

_Don't worry father I will bring you back soon enough_

I place each item out in front of me and light the fire under the cauldron.

First I add three rolls of spider web and stir in a glasses worth of bats blood. I then add a hair of fathers and ten drops of my own blood.

I start to chant the ancient text of the gods as the potions bubbles and boils.

Then poring some into a glass I gulp it down grimacing at the foul taste.

I instantly feel the effects, falling to the ground in pain I groan as I feel my heart being ripped and stabbed.

I can't help but let tiers fall and cry out for father.

Shaking violently I do not notice demon that has formed above me.

"Who dares disturb my rest!" hr roars.

I look up in fear shrinking back.

The demon was s tall enough to touch the ceiling and had long black hair that glowed red with flames flickering from it.

His eyes black as coal and shining with an evil glint.

"A boy! Hah you think you can control boy, you are mistaken" he roars towering over me as I cower shaking in pain and fear in the far corner.

"I…I only wish to bring father back" I stammer.

"Well looks like another fell for my trick, such stupid little mortals you are. You can not bring people back from the dead, didn't daddy teach you that boy!" he growled bending his face inches from mine.

I squeak a gasp and press myself to the wall.

"you are now mine you cowardly child, you will serve me as my servant and do my biddings" he roared and with that grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up standing at full height.

I cry out with fear and wriggle trying to get free but his grip is to tight and hurts so much.

He says some words I do not understand and then suddenly whips of fire come from nowhere and wrapped around me binding me tightly, burning into my skin.

Crying out in pain I know that my life is over, my fate has been sealed and I will never ever see my dear papa again.


	8. The Heart Of Everything

The Heart of Everything

Slowly I start to wake up. I see white mixed in with a brown/gold. Turning to my left I see a black blob. As my vision gets better the black blob turns into a face.

"Where am I?" I ask. My voice sounds rough, as though it has not been used in a long long time.

"It's ok Draco, your safe now" said a familiar voice, but I just could not place it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"It's Harry, do you remember me Draco?" he asks as he comes into view.

I screw up my face and nod remembering, he was the only thing I remember.

"Your names Harry Potter but I can't remember anything else," I say.

"That's ok, it's kind of a good thing" he says placing a hand on mine and smiling.

Nodding I hold his hand, it feels good, comfy.

"Look there are some people who want to ask you questions, will you let them?" he asked.

"What type of questions?" I ask cautiously.

He sighs "About what happened to you, about the….demon" he said.

I turn my face away at this. The memories come flooding back.

His cane, the searing pain all over my body.

"Draco please, they are trying to help. Please it wont take long" he asks, almost begging.

I curl up more shaking a little as tears fall.

'Hey….it's ok" he says softly and lays next to me pulling me into his arms tightly.

I feel safer, warmer in his arms. Clinging to him I cry, my chest heaving as the horrific memories flash before my eyes.

"Your going to be ok, I'm here, I will protect you" he says reassuringly, softly.

"Harry…..i'm scared. What if he comes back?" I stammer with fear.

"He won't we took care of that. He is sealed in an impenetrable room at the ministry." He says.

I look up, my eyes red and face paler than normal. He gives me a tender, loving smile and wipes the tears away.

"Don't ever leave me Harry, please don't go" I beg.

"I won't, I promise you now I will never ever leave you" he says and kisses my forehead.

I smile and close my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

He hugs me stroking his hand through my hair making me purr. It felt so good.

"They will be here soon, please say you will answer the questions" he asks softly in my ear.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Of course, I won't let them touch you don't worry" he said kissing my cheek.

"Ok I will" I say and fall asleep in his arms.

An hour later Harry wakes me with a small nudge.

Look up at him I know that I will never want anyone else but harry to touch me.

'Hey how are you feeling?" he asks stroking my hair.

"Better, you keep me safe and warm" I say.

He smiles at me with love and care.

"They are here, look to your right," he says pointing to them.

I turn and see three men in long black robes. I am a little scared so I shrink back into Harry's arms who hugs me whispering soft reassurances to me.

The questions took an hour, most of which I would only whisper to Harry who would have to relate to them.

After he sits me up in his arms and tells me I did well.

"Are you hungry Draco?" he asks running the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"A little yes" I say.

"Ok ill have an elf bring you some food, what would you like?" he asks.

"Um….chicken sandwich?" I ask.

"Ok, ill get them to put ketchup in it, I know you like it, ive seen you eat it many times" he says.

About five minutes later an elf appears with a plate of two sandwiches, one for me and one for Harry.

I happily munch on it, scoffing it down. Harry laughs slightly which makes me blush.

"Your really cute Draco" he says blushing himself.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek not in the slightest thinking it wrong, and by Harry's reaction he liked it two.


	9. Enter

Enter

Over the next few days I begin to feel my strength coming back.

Mostly I sit in the bed with Harry next to me whilst I read. After we snuggle down and talk for hours on end.

After a week I am allowed to leave the infirmary for the day.

Harry and I take walks through the grounds, with Harry's arm wrapped round my waist I feel safe and am not scared to talk to others.

Many people asked me what happened, they asked me to describe the demon but I really didn't want to re-live that so Harry just told them to back of.

One of these days we sat by the lake, I was laying in his arms my back to his chest when Harry took my chin and got me to look up at him.

He smiled at me with such love and care I felt like I would drown in those emerald eyes.

He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly.

It was an innocent kiss, like a first kiss and for me it was.

When he pulled away he looked a little nervous.

"It's ok Harry I enjoyed it" I said reassuringly.

I could see his heart melt at this.

"I'm so glad Draco, I really like you. I enjoy spend everyday day with you" he told me softly

"Harry can I tell you something?" I ask.

He nods and pulls me up to a sitting position so I can face him.

"Harry you saved me from a life of pain and despair. I have for the past few days been remembering what we were like before all this happened and I'm sorry for what I said to you all those years. " I said holding his hands.

"it's ok Draco I know you were going through some bad things" he reassured me which I gratefully took in.

"Well I'm still really sorry, but what I wanted to tell you was…I love you" I said.

He gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Draco I'm so glad, I love you two" he said as tiers begun to fall.

We both sat there in each other's arms crying with joy.

After a while he looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply.

I moan with pleasure and joy. This felt so good, so right. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Harry" I say quietly and gently.

"Yes my love?" he asked holding me in his arms so warm and safe.

"I'm ready" I say simply.

"For what?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm ready to show you how much I love you, I want to make love to you" I say placing a hand on his cheek.

"Are you sure Draco? Cos I don't want to rush you" he says.

"I am sure, I love you so much" I say.

Standing I take his hand and lead him to a small enclosed space we found whilst on one of our walks.

I lay him down and lay over him my hand running over his cheek.

Leaning down I kiss him deeply my hand running through his hair.

He sighs and closes his eyes wrapping his arms round my neck.

He slowly starts to undo my shirt and runs his hands down over my chest making me moan as he tweaks my nipples.

He grins at this and turns us over so he is on top and licks down my chest.

"Oh Harry that feels wonderful!" I moan arching up as he sucks my left nipple.

He licks down to my belly button and dips his tong in and swirls it round.

As he does so I try to get his top of but give up and just rip it of over his head.

We both slowly undress one another exploring every single part of each other.

I lay shaking under hi, my whole body aflame with want and need.

"Harry please" I groan ass our members brush.

He nods and places his member at my entrance "Are you totally sure Draco?" he asks giving me one last chance to stop.

I love that he asks but right now I just have to have him in me.

"Harry please just get inside me now" I groan.

He smiles and presses his tip into me moaning. My head goes back at this wonderful feeling. He pushes in deeper and deeper until he is fully seethed.

I hold him close kissing him and our sweaty bodies connect.

He then pulls half out then pushes back in head going back with a moan his raven locks clung to his sweaty face.

For a while we keep up a excruciatingly slow pace but pretty soon he looses control and trust hard and fast into me.

I moan with pleasure and buck up to meet him racking my nails down his back.

"Oh Draco your so tight and hot this feels so good!" he moans as he thrust faster.

Feeling a naught in my stomach I know I am close.

"Harry I'm so close" I pant.

He continues to thrust and pumps my penis and then we both come groaning ach others names.

He pulls out and lays next to me panting.

I pull him into my arms and kiss his sweaty brow.

We lay there huge grins on our faces, tired and spent.


	10. All I Need

All I Need

For the first time since my recovery I enter the great hall. It is filled with people staring at us.

Harry squeezes my hand in reassurance and leads me to the Gryffindor table were a brown haired girl and red head boy sit.

"Hey Draco how are you?" she asks.

"Um I'm ok thank you. Not to be rude but who are you, and how do you know my name?" I ask.

Hermione looks to Harry confused.

"He can't remember anything before what happened, just mine and his name" Harry told her.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, my names Hermione and this is Ron" she said pointing to the red head.

"Hey Ron" I say putting my hand out but he sits there arms crossed glaring at me.

"Harry what did I do to him?" I asked confused.

"Before all this you kinda picked on him for being a weasley" he said rubbing my arm.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry I really am, please can we just start over?" I ask.

He huffs but nods.

I give him a small smile and we shake hands. Over the next few days people start to hurl abuse at me and harry.

They say that I'm forcing him into the relationship and that everything that happened was fake.

Harry though defends me fiercely and tells everyone that we love each other.

One day someone says something that really sets me of, makes me cry.

"You know what Malfoy, your such a fuking arsehole, you're just like your father. You'll do anything to get what you want!" says a fifth year.

I shake and berry my face in Harry's chest sobbing.

"Hey! Just hut up ok! He is an amazingly kind and caring person, you guys wont even give him a chance to explain things!" he shouted at them holding me tightly in his arms.

They all just laugh and walk on leaving me crying on Harry's arms.


	11. In Perfect Harmony

In Perfect Harmony

It's been three years since that fateful day and Harry and i have since moved away.

I sit here at the table smiling as I watch Star and Jesse our two adopted sons play with their brooms.

I laugh as Star sprays Jesse with his water pistol he carries.

Jesse screams with a laugh and chases after him and wrestles him to the ground.

"Ok boys lunch is ready" comes Harry's voice from inside.

I turn and walk in and kiss him my arms wrapping round his waist.

He smiles and kisses me they boys come in and aw at us.

Then we all sit down for lunch.


End file.
